Learning from the Past
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been two years since the Battle of Mission City and Audrey Witwicky met the Autobots. And though her powers are under control. Strange things are to happen... again. Now she has visions of a man Adio. Who is he? And why does she see visions of him? Being strong was just the first step. Can she learn from the past of humans and Autobots or will the past repeat itself? *Sequel*</html>
1. Something's Wrong

**_A/N: I do not own Transformers. I only own Audrey, June, Adio, Femi, and Anpu. Hope you Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_**

**_Something's Wrong_**

_Earth, birthplace of the human race…_

_A species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns._

_Our worlds have met before…_

* * *

><p><em>A man walked across the rocks as he had scowl on his dark face. He stopped and let sun touch his skin as he thought.<em>

_"Adio!" yelled a voice. He turned to see a woman with black hair and dark skin dressed in cloth run to him. Adio quickly shook his head and continued to walk away. The woman started to catch up. "Adio!"_

_"Femi, go back," he ordered as he continued to walk._

_Femi grabbed his arm and he stopped and looked at her. "Not without you." Adio turned away from her in shame, but stood there. "They are wrong!"_

_Adio turned to her. "What do we know?!" Femi only stared at him with worried eyes. Adio touched his face with his hand. "I don't if gods have cursed me or blessed me," look away in distance. "It is better if I left."_

_Femi shook her head. "Don't… don't let Anpu do this to you," Adio started to walk and she followed. "You are the leader. You can make change."_

_Adio sharply stopped and turned to her. "Look at our past!" Femi listened. "We can never change it!" Femi touched his face. Adio sighed. She would never understand. She loved him too much to. "Look," he let his hand glow. Femi only stared at him. "Whether the gods blessed me or cursed, we can never change the past. I can not change what I've done. I meant to alone."_

_Femi looked at him with sad eyes. "What little faith you have," she said sadly. Adio did respond but only sighed._

_Femi looked from him to sky and her eyes widened. "Femi?" She didn't answer. Adio turned to the sky and saw a large object he never saw before fall close to them. "Run!" he yelled as he grabbed Femi's hand and ran._

_The object crashed to the ground and Adio and Femi fell to the ground. Adio covered Femi with body as sand blinded him as his eyes glowed._

* * *

><p>Audrey quickly sprang up from her bed as she opened her eyes and gasped like she had been in water for so long that she almost lost her breathe. She quickly looked around seeing she was in her room. She sighed as she realized she was in her home. She looked at her hand. "Who are you, Adio?" She asked herself. She soon groaned as she placed her hands over her blue eyes. "Why is this happening to me?" she groaned as she layed back on her bed. "Again," she dryly added.<p>

It had been two years, since she and her brother, Sam, her best friend, June, and her brother's girlfriend, Mikaela met the Autobots and the Decpticons and she discovered that she was the guardian for the Allspark and a lot has happened is since then. Audrey was able to get more comfortable with her powers and was able to control it better.

But lately she's been having strange dreams about a man she knew as Adio and his past and but she had no idea why and as those questions. Who was he? Why she dreaming about him? What was that the energy he had? Was it what she had? The more the questions tugged at her the more she was able to slip back into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Alright, fire!" yelled June. Audrey's eyes and hands glowed as she shot the energy out off her hand and blasting the target. June laughed as she looked at her laptop. "That's the fastest it's been!" she said.<p>

Audrey let her glow die down and smiled at her friend. "How fast?"

"Like Annie Oakley fast," June said excitedly as she typed the results on her

laptop. Audrey looked at her confused. June looked at her and sighed. "From _**Annie Get Your Gun**_," Audrey rolled her eyes. "Have a taught nothing in the world of musicals?"

Audrey smiled. "You have, I just don't listen." June only rolled her eyes as she went typing back results.

Ever since the Allspark was destroyed, the government as well as Ratchet, one of the Autobots, wanted to make sure the energy did not cause her harm or anyone else as well as seeing how it effects her. Since, June was in charge of watching the fragment of the Allspark, against her will, June agreed to watch and run the tests on Audrey in an abounded building. Audrey personal preferred it because June was her friend and she was also her friend who didn't know how to use a needle.

June looked up to Audrey. "Okay, smart ass," she said. "Show me what you did last week. Test 5."

Audrey nodded. She let her hand and eyes glow again. Energy surrounded her hand. She closed her hand into a fist. In her fist, the energy formed into a rod like thing. She held it in her hand, swung it, and sliced the target; leaving the sparks around the destruction. June grinned from ear to ear. "Annie Oakley can't do that!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Audrey let the energy disappear "Because anything she can do. I can do better," she countered as she of her black _**Salior Moon**_ shirt and black jean pants.

June smirked. "See I've better your mind."

Audrey shrugged. "Poisoned, bettered, whatever helps you sleep at night." June rolled her eyes and scoffed as she went back to typing the results.

_"He's coming,_" whispered a voice. Audrey stopped in her tracks and looked around. That voice. _"He's coming,"_ it whispered again. Audrey looked around. She knew who that voice was.

"Adio?" she whispered in question. There was no answer.

"Who's Adio?" asked June. Audrey quickly turned around behind her causing June to jump back. Audrey sighed but then looked at her friend puzzled. June wore a **_A Little Night Music_** t-shirt and ripped like jeans. She had her backpack on and a steel bat in her hand.

Audrey pointed to the bat. "What's with the bat?" she asked.

June looked at the bat and glared at her. "If I'm going by your house, I want back up."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she started to walk out the building and June followed. Ever since the indecent, June believe Audrey's house was cursed and would carry the bat with her for protection. Audrey thought it was joke, but she should have known June wasn't kidding. "God, you are so weird," she said as she closed the door of the abandoned building behind them.

"Hey! I just like musicals," June started explaining as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Obsess," Audrey corrected.

"Whatever and you're the guardian of alien energy source. Who's the weird one again?" June asked.

Audrey thought and then looked at June, to see her smirking at her. "Wipe that smirk of your face," she said. June just started laugh. Audrey just rolled her eyes and started to chuckle.

June nudged her after she stopped laughing. "So you never told me. Who's Adio?"

Audrey was quiet. June honestly didn't like that. Audrey was never really the quiet person unless she had to be or if she was hiding something. "Come on, tell me," June smirked. "Is it a he?"

Audrey nodded. "Oh, it's a he," she answered honestly.

June pumped her fist. "I knew!" she shouted.

"And he's 10 feet under and probably 1,000 years old," Audrey quickly added. June raised her eyebrow in confusion. Audrey sighed. She honestly had no idea how to explain it. "Well," Audrey scratched the back of her head, figuring out a way to explain it. "I know him. I just I don't know him."

June started thinking. "You know him, but you don't know him?" she asked. Audrey nodded. June thought and then looked at her. "You mean like a vision?"

Audrey nodded. "Exactly like one."

June rested her bat on her shoulder. "Wait a minute. I though you said you stopped having visions after the cube was destroyed."

"That's the problem they did," Audrey stopped with a worried look on her face as June stopped as well. "It doesn't feel like the Allspark. It feels like someone I know and should know is trying to talk to me, but I don't know him at all."

June shrugged, not know how to answer. "Well, I don't know," she said as she and Audrey started walking again. "It doesn't hurt to listen, just 'let mind your mind start a journey through a strange new world and leave all thoughts of life you knew before'," June said in an all knowing voice.

Audrey frowned as she raised an eyebrow. "Did you quote The Phantom of the Opera?" she asked a little annoyed.

June smiled. "I can't help it if my mind sees the beauty of wisdom through the musical world."

"Your mind works in a world where everybody sings everything they do hoping to sound meaning full," Audrey responded dryly.

June glared at her. "If you don't like my wisdom, why don't you tell Optimus," Audrey froze causing her to stop again causing June look at her confused and to stop again. "Maybe he would know what it meant."

Audrey had thought about before. She had gotten to know Optimus very well. He did teach her many thing about Cybertron and she felt like she had very student teacher like relationship with him. She felt she wanted to do it on her own and government was already on her's, NEST's, and Autobots' throat. She hated to push it.

Audrey sighed as started walking again. "I just want to this on my own."

June frowned as she followed her. "Then why did you tell me?!"

Audrey smirked as she turned to her. "You asked and besides you would've begged me to to no end till I told you."

June shrugged it off. "Touché," she said quietly. "Fine have it your way."

Audrey quickly turned to her with serious look on her face. "I mean it too! You can't tell anyone! If you tell Jazz I will get you! Understand?! Not even your mom and dad. Swear it!" she yelled.

June quickly shook her head. "Fine, I swear. Besides I don't see Jazz a lot anyway. He's always on missions," she said as they continued walking. "Besides my mom already hates me having to work with the alien stuff and she tell's me 'not to bring work home anymore' especially after the grandmama incident."

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "Grandmama incident?" Audrey just sighed and waved it off. "Never mind the less I know the better." Audrey was just glad June would promise to keep it a secret.

* * *

><p>Audrey and June walked up to her house as she opened the door of Audrey's house as she opened the door. There were boxes everywhere. Audrey knew Sam was going to his college that day and that her parents were going to Paris for a month while she had stay over at June's came back.<p>

"I'm back," Audrey yelled as entered the house?

Sam came running down the stairs as he grabbed a box and turned to his sister. "Great that means you can help," he said as he turned to June. "Hey, June."

June smirked while she waved at Sam. "Hey ladies man." Sam groaned as June giggled and Audrey just smiled. "Hey it's my fault you called yourself that on eBay."

"It was a typo," he trotted.

June just placed her bat on her shoulder and smirked. "Yeah, whatever you say, Ladies man," June said as Audrey just giggled.

Before Sam could respond he his dad yelling. "Come on let's go! All hands on deck! Frankie, Mojo out!" he yelled as the chihuahua and a bulldog ran out of the house as Audrey grabbed a box and June grabbed a bag. "Come on kiddo we're on a schedule."

Sam followed his dad out of the house and Audrey and June followed them. "Slow down, dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" Sam asked. "Did you rent out my room?"

"No, I got other idea for your idea for your and it rhymes with 'home theater," he said as he chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes. Audrey smiled. "Don't worry Sam, he wouldn't do that, but I would. Don't be surprised if your book was filled with my manga," she said as they loaded the boxes and June laughed.

Sam turned to Audrey. "Your worse than dad," he said as he turned to see June with the bat. "What's with the bat?" he asked as pointed to the bat.

June smirked as she went back to house. Audrey waved it off as she walked back to the house. "Don't ask." Audrey and June entered in first to see her mom, Judy, crying. Audrey sighed. "Oh boy."

Sam entered to see the same thing. Judy turned to her son all tears eyed. "Look what I found," she said as she held up Sam's baby shoes. June covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Audrey sighed feeling sorry for Sam. "It's your little baby booties."

Sam sighed as mom pull him in to hug his head. "Aw ma."

"My little baby bootie boy. You can't go," she said as she started crying again.

Sam looked up to see his dad. "See dad, this is how your supposed to react when the fruit of loins is going out into the cruel world to fend for himself," he said while still being squeezed by his mother.

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College... bummer," Ron said sarcastically as he went to get more boxes.

Audrey sighed. "Aw, mom. You still have me," she said trying to cheer up her mom.

Judy looked at her daughter as she let's Sam go. "But you're in high school and then in your graduate and leave me too," she started crying. "You can't leave either," she said as she then she started to hug Audrey's head.

Audrey looked up to call out to he dad as June laughed. "Dad! Help! She has a death grip on me," she yelled as she struggled to get away.

Judy let go as she looked back to her son as she wiped her tears. "You have to come home every holiday, not just bigs ones. You have to come home for Halloween," she said.

Sam shook his head. "I can't come home from Halloween, ma," Sam argued.

"Then we'll come to you. We'll be in costumes so you'll never know it's us," Judy quickly counters.

"Mom, they won't let past security," Audrey argued as June continued to laugh at the site.

Ron walked to his wife and lead her to the stairs. "Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud. Go pack! There's no way you're packed for a mouth trip, come on. Chop, Chop, let go," said Ron as Judy sighed an started going up the stairs. "March, young lady," he said and then smacked her on the butt.

Audrey quickly cover her eyes. "Oh my eyes, my virgin eyes," he moaned as Sam groaned and June winced.

Judy turned and smirked at her husband. "I love it when you call me 'young lady' you dirty old man," she said as she went up the stairs.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Ron muttered.

Audrey groaned. "I don't wanna see anything at all!" yelled Audrey.

Ron turned to his two kids. "What?" he asked seeing nothing wrong.

Sam pointed up the stairs where mom once stood. "I'm watching you're doing dad. It's not rap video," Sam scolded.

June frowned. "If I wanted to see that I would've watched Grease."

"Sorry June," apologized Ron. "But it's a coach thing."

Audrey grabbed a box and looked at her father.. "That just gives me more of a reason never to do sports," she said jokingly. Her father rolled his eyes as he gave her a gesture to leave. She and June left, Audrey knowing his dad wanted someone alone time with Sam.

Audrey and June walked to the car started loading the boxes in car. Audrey glanced at the garage thinking of Bumblebee. Lately Sam has been trying to avoid him and the Autobots lately; feeling he wanted to be normal. Sometimes she felt like Sam would avoid her sometimes. She thought sometimes if she didn't have her abilities maybe she would want to be normal too but she couldn't imagine life without them.

June looked at Audrey. "What now?" she asked.

Audrey glared at her. "I'm worried about Bumblebee for your information." June waved it off. "I'm serious Sam can't take him because freshmans can't have cars."

June rolled her eyes. "He's staying in garage."

Audrey glanced at June. "Your mom's been talking to my mom."

June looked at her as Audrey nodded. June quickly shrugged as she walked back to the house. "I'm sure gonna miss Bee." Audrey shook her head as she followed.

Audrey and June walked back to see hear her father respond to Sam as he walked away with a box. "Two weeks it could be Muffy."

Audrey looked her dad as he walked by. "What could be Muffy?" Audrey asked.

"Mikeala could be Muffy," he answered as he continued walking.

Audrey and June smirked at each other as they pointed at each other and nodded. "Oh," they agreed in realization.

Audrey ran to Sam about to answer his cell phone. "Put it on speaker, June and I wanna say hi."

June went back in house. "Just her and want not part of any Tony and Maria moments till I have one."

Audrey looked at her as she walked away. "Be normal!" she yelled.

"Never!" June yelled back from the house.

Sam rolled his eyes as he answered the phone and put it speaker. "Hey beautiful," Sam greeted as he walked in the house as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you, Sam," Mikeala said through the phone.

Audrey followed Sam as he went up the stairs. "I knew it! June owes me 5 bucks."

Sam rolled his eyes as Mikeala chuckled. "Hey Aude," she said.

"Hey Mik," Audrey responded.

Sam rolled his eyes again. "You two sound really convincing," he said the the two but mostly to Mikeala.

"Well I am," responded Mikeala, getting back to Sam. "So there is no reason for me to come over and say goodbye."

Audrey entered his brother's room and laid on his bed. "She has point," she said as placed her hands behind her head. "Got anything else."

Sam looked at Audrey. "You know what I do," he responded to her and Mikeala . "Even you'll like it," he pointed to Audrey as he searched his room. "I made you a long-distance relationship kit. Yeah, I got a webcam, so we can chat 24/7. I got you couple of souvenirs from which will not be mentioned on the cell phone. Some mixes and candles and stuff."

"Sounds cute I can't wait," Mikeala replied.

Audrey smiled. "Nice work, cowboy," she complemented.

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

Audrey smirked. "June helped you didn't she?" she asked though she knew the answer.

Mikeala chuckled as Sam glared at her and went back to looking in his closet and brought the his old shredded brown hoodie. "You want the infamous D-day shirt?" he asked as he looked at it.

"You kept you nasty shredded clothes?" Mikeala asked.

Audrey nodded. "See! I am not the only one who thinks it's wired and gross," she said as she sat up.

"Of course I kept it, girls," Sam argues as Audrey rolled her eyes. "It like football jersey. I bled in this thing."

"Your pretty confident, huh?" Mikeala teased.

"No, it's just my low self esteem is at an all time," said Sam.

"You think your souvenirs is gonna keep me from leaving you," asked Mikeala.

"I know I would," Audrey said still laying on the bed.

Sam glared at his sister, instigating in his conversation. "You really should come with me. They some cheap apartments near campus."

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my man child father fresh out of prison back on his feet," Mikeala said.

"I heard that," her dad responded

in the background. Audrey just chuckled as she started to get off Sam's bed. "Where'd you put the clutch covers?"

"Next to the camshafts," she responded.

Sam smiled. "I love it when you say camshafts. Whisper it to me," he said.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "There's that moment," she muttered as she grabbed the hoodie. Suddenly felt a familiar jolt causing her nearly drop the hoodies. She looked down on the floor to see a shiny, silver piece of metal. She bends down placing one knee on the ground and as her hand got closer to it her hand started to glow as did her eyes. She picked up but she knew that it was a sliver of the Allspark.

Audrey lifts it as she stands. "Sam," Sam turns to her. "Look," she said all most sounding hypnotized.

Sam saw it as he walked over and touched it as Audrey continued to hold it. Suddenly she felt her energy go into the sliver causing it to glow. Suddenly she saw symbols in her mind and the serious jolt of pain. Audrey jumps back as her glowed died down and Sam does the same. As Sam watched it burn through the floor, Audrey grabbed her head as she fell back on the bed and wailed in pain. Sam stomped on the floor as smoke came from the floor. "Fire! Fire! Dad, we got a fire!" he yelled as ran to get water.

Audrey saw the symbols slowly disappear a did the pain as Sam ran back in the room pouring water on the hole. Audrey slow sat and glared at her brother. "I told you not to do that," she scolded.

Sam didn't even turn to her as he continued to pour water on the hole. "Don't do anything," he countered as he poured the last of the water. He looked to his sister. "What did you do?"

Audrey sat up again as she thought. "I have no idea," she answered honestly. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. "I need air," she said as she walked to the door. When she opens the door, her eyes widen as she saw bunch mini bots as they started attacking them. Sam screamed as did Audrey as they jumped out of the way as the robots fired at them shot filling the room with shots.

Audrey let her hands and eyes glow as she fired at which she noticed to be the kitchen appliances. "Out the window!" she as yelled pointed to the open window as she fired again. Sam jumped out window and landed on the patio top over the back.

"What's all the racket?!" asked Ron as he came to investigate with June behind him.

"Duck!" yelled Audrey from the room as another shot was fired. Sam jumped down to backyard as the chaos now entered the backyard. June screamed as she followed Ron and taking cover behind the fountain.

Audrey jumped out the window and landed on patio as she tried to shot the robots.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Ron in confusion and shocked.

"It's our whole kitchen!" yelled Sam as another blast happened.

June glared at them as she held her arms over her head to keep debris from hitting her. "That's why I brought the bat!"

Audrey jumped down landing in the backyard still struggling to keep the mini robots away and destroying them. Suddenly one jumped on her back and soon ended up on stomach trying as she struggled to keep it from hurting her. "June!" she yelled as continued to struggle with it.

"What?!" yelled June through the chaos, not even peeking out from the fountain.

"Bat! Now!" Audrey yelled.

June quickly picked up her bat and peeked from behind the fountain about to throw it another shot hit the fountain nearly hitting causing her bat to only a few feet away from Audrey as Audrey tried to reach for it as she still tried to keep what she thought was toaster.

June quickly looked to Sam with panic in her eyes as shot hit fountain on her side. "Do something!" she yelled.

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee quickly drove out of the garage and transformed. He loaded his cannon and started blasting the robots. Audrey finally reached the bat as her hands glowed so did the bat. She hit the robot with bat throwing in across the yard causing it to be destroyed. She quickly got up and swatted another one as it came near her.

Bumblebee soon blast the side of the house. Ron covered Sam and June as the debris flew in the air around them. Audrey backed up in the house as the debris flew around as she swatted the last robot. Suddenly her mom came running out do the house screaming holding some kitten appliance on her face; not seeing anything she runs into a hanging plant and fell to the ground.

Audrey winced as the three behind the fountain ohh. Ron quickly gets up. "Dail 911," he yelled. June quickly took out her cell phone.

Audrey walked back into the yard as Sam started to yell at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee! Get in the garage!"

Bumblebee looked at Sam confused wondering what he did. Audrey looked at Sam the same way. "What the hell did he do wrong?!" she asked almost yelling him.

Sam placed the hands on the back of his head as he turned to Audrey. "I'm about to have a nervous break down, okay," Audrey rolled her eyes. Sam groaned. "Okay," Sam pointed to June. "You help June cause I think she's about to break down." Sam turned to Bumblebee. "You, get into the garage, now!"

Audrey waved Sam off as she walked to June. "Whatever," she and Bumblebee said at same time as Bumblebee went to the garage as Audrey went to June.

June had a panic in her eyes. "Yes, there is fire!" Audrey folded her arms as June didn't notice her. "Already said the damn address!" June's face quickly turned as she listened to the person on the other side. "Well how wouldn't be under stress! THERE IS A FIRE!" June screamed.

"Okay," Audrey said as she took the cell phone from the angered June as she talked into it. "Yes, there is fire, but Father's called. So thank you anyway," she quickly said as she hung up. June sighed as rubbed her temples as Audrey handed her cell phone. Audrey sighed as she walked June the front yard as quickly as possible. "Can you calm down?" she asked.

June looked at her friend a little dazed. "Remember when that one day I said, 'I'm use to this.'" Audrey nodded. "I lied."

Audrey shook her head as she smiled. "I knew when you brought the bat."

* * *

><p>Sirens filled the neighborhood as fire trucks and police cruisers rode down the street and jumped out to do their job. Audrey and June as Sam came out the house with the sliver in the tube as Mikeala walked to them. "What happened?" Mikeala asked.<p>

"I had a need for my bat," June said.

Mikeala looked at her confused as Sam shook his head and Audrey rolled her eyes. "Ignore her," said Sam. He handed Mikeala the Allspark sliver. "Listen, I want to take the cube sliver and keep it safe."

Before Mikeala could ask, Judy started to march towards them. "Sam Witwicky," she said. "A word with you." She turned to Mikeala as she saw her. "Oh, hi Mikeala. I have a bald spot." Mikeala only nodded. She quickly turns back to Sam. "When you goes he goes. I can't have a psychotic alien living in my garage!" she yelled.

Sam nodded as he quickly left. Audrey sighed. "But mom,"

Judy quickly turned to her. "Not buts young lady! And no more alien stuff in my house, understand?!" Audrey and June quickly nodded as they followed Sam to the garage.

The four entered the garage to see Bumblebee hitting his head with his hand. "Yeah, you know your in trouble," Sam scolded.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she turned to Bumblebee and touched his metal plate face. "Ignore him," said Audrey. "You did a great job, Bee."

Bumblebee whirs at her. Mikeala sighs. "Still having voice problems?" she asked.

Bumblebee whirled. Audrey nodded. "I'm still trying to fix it."

"Yeah, he playing it up," said Sam.

June shook her head. "No, he's not. poor baby," June said as gave him sympathetic look.

Sam sighed. "Bee, I wanna talk to you about the college thing."

Bumblebee started snapping as he played a song on the radio. "I'm so excited... And I just can't hide it."

"You're not coming with me," said Sam. Bumblebee stopped and whirred in disappointment.

"I'm gonna wait outside," said Mikeala as she walked outside.

June nodded. "Me too," she turned the Bumblebee with sad eyes. "Sorry, big guy," she said as left.

Suddenly, Audrey's cell phone started to vibrate. She nearly forgot it was in her pocket. She took it out. "I'm going take this," she said as started walk away from Bumblebee.

She walked past Sam and hit him on the back of the head. "Ow," he said.

Audrey glared at him. "Be nice," she scolded.

"I will," he insisted.

Audrey nodded as she left. She answered the phone. "Hello, this is Audrey."

"Hey Audrey," said a male voice.

Audrey smiled as knew who it was. "Hey, Lennox. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, but paused. Audrey didn't like that. "We had a little problem in Shanghai."

Audrey frowned. She knew she wouldn't like it. "What kind of problems?"

"Nothing I can't say on a phone line, but might involve something in security. So we might need you to come in," Audrey was silent but sighed. "Is that okay?"

Audrey honestly didn't want to. Her brother was going to college and won't see him again for a while, but if they were asking her to come in it was pretty serious."Yeah, you gonna get me a ride there?" she asked.

"Jazz is on the way," he said.

Audrey nodded. "See you in fews hours," she said as she hung up. She walked to June who was watching Mikeala taking off her clothes revealing a white summer like dress. Audrey raised her eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

June shrugged. "All I know is she is way to cute for him," said June. Audrey just giggled. "So who called?" she asked.

Audrey sighed. "Lennox called me. He said they need me for meeting about what happened in Shanghai."

June groaned. "That means they probably want me."

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know, but would be on stand by." June groaned. "You can come with me if you want."

June shook her head. "No, I still have stuff to do if they want me they can get me on my computer. I'll be home for several hours."

Audrey smiled. "You wanna wait with me?" she asked. She nudged June as she grinned. "You can see Jazz."

June smirked. "Well only if Jazz is coming."

Audrey laughed as she turned to see Mikeala and Sam kissing. Audrey smiled as she walked over to them. "She is way too good for you." Mikeala chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes. Audrey looked at her brother. "Can you tell mom and dad I can't come with you guys?" she asked.

Sam looked at her shocked. "Wait. Why not?"

Audrey looked sadly at the ground then back at her brother. "I have a club meeting."

Sam knew it wasn't a club meeting but that it was government one. Sam sighed. "Sure."

Audrey looked knowing he was disappointed. "Make sure you set up the video camera. So I can talk to you okay." she said. Sam nodded. Audrey felt tears come to her eyes and quickly hugged her brother. "I think I might miss you," she said.

Sam hugged her back. "I'm might miss you too."

Audrey let go of her brother and smirked through her tears. "Besides, who else is gonna watch your girlfriend?"

Mikeala placed her hand on her hips. "Yeah, then who's gone be watching you?" she asked sarcastically. Audrey smiled at her.

They turned back to wave goodbye to Sam. Audrey said goodbye to Audrey said goodbye to Mikeala as she walked over to June. June smirked as she looked at her friend having tears from her eye. "Now, look who's emotional," she taunted.

Audrey rubbed her eyes get the tears from her eyes. "My mom was right when she was crying. This sucks."

* * *

><p>June and Audrey sat on the curb near June's house, waiting for Jazz. Suddenly the two heard an engine sound. June looked up and smiled as she saw a sliver Pantica Solstice drove up. Audrey and June quickly stood up as the car parked in front of them. "What's crackin' darlin'?" said the radio.<p>

Audrey smirked as the back door popped open. "Hey, Jazz," she greeted as she got in the car.

June smiled seeing her friend again as talked the driver's side of the car. "Hey, Jazzman," said.

"Hey, sweets park," said Jazz.

Audrey turned and looked around pretending to have a mocked offended face. "I'm hurt, you never call me that."

June looked at Audrey with that. "That's because I'm sweet."

Audrey scoffed. "Ha! Sweet like vinegar! June pouted as Jazz chuckled. Audrey smiled she looked out the window. Her smile fell as she saw a man that looked like Adio. Audrey turned away and closed her eyes, but all she saw were the strange symbols she saw earlier today. She had no idea what was happening to her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to see a worried June. "You okay?" June asked. Audrey didn't answer, but she was breathing heavily. "You looked worried."

Audery quickly recover and turned to June. "Of course, I am. Jazz is worst driver ever."

"Hey!" countered Jazz through the radio.

Audrey and June chuckled. Audrey smiled. "So I'll see you in a bit."

June gave a thumbs up and turned the driver's seat. "Watch her will you, Jazz."

Audrey pretended to pout. "You don't trust me?"

June folded her arms and smirked. "No."

Jazz chuckled. "You got, sweetspark," he said to June and he soon rode off with Audrey inside.

June smile dropped as soon as they were out of site. She wasn't quite sure, but she felt that something was more wrong then Audrey. Something was wrong. Something big.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of stuff to do. Yeah, not my best chapter or start, but hope you like it and being following. Speaking of following, for people who do read my other stories. I am so sorry I'm soooo late. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I will do better as soon as I'm done with other stuff. As for _Guiding Light_, I'm really stuck on that so it will be a long while till I figure that out so. But pleas review and there will more. When... I don't know. so bye!**


	2. Nothing But Trouble

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Nothing but Trouble_**

Audrey didn't say much to Jazz as they traveled. Everything was so mixed up in her head; with Adio and the now symbols in her head. She had nothing to say, well at least to Jazz or anyone else. Audrey balled up her fist and closed her eyes again. She tried to picture complete darkness, but all she saw the symbols appear again. "Go away," she whispered, though she knew it would do any good. She tried harder but nothing seemed to work. "What do you want?!" she begged silently.

Suddenly loud honking sound caused her to snap out her eyes and gasp. She quickly looked around the symbols were gone and she was still in Jazz's alt mode. Audrey frowned, knowing now that was Jazz honking at her. "What did that for?!" she snapped.

"I've callin' ya for two minutes," Jazz responded through the radio. Audrey sighed as grabbed her head. "You feelin' alright?" asked Jazz with concern in his voice.

Audrey sat up and shook her head and looked out the window. "Just thinking," she turned back to the radio. "Hey Jazz, can you tell me what happened in Shanghai?"

Jazz didn't say a word at first but answered. "Strange things, darlin' strange things."

Audrey folded her arms. "Thanks for the straight answer," she said sarcastically.

"Look who's talkin'," Jazz snapped back. Audrey glared at the radio. "You ain't exactly yourself either."

Audrey sighed, made pouting face but with a little smile. "You need to stop hanging out with June. She's rubbing off on you," she said.

Jazz just chuckled hearing the smirk in her voice. "There's Audrey, I'm talkin about," he said. Audrey chuckled back, letting go off what just happened.

Soon, Jazz pulled up into the hangar of the base. Audrey got out of Jazz as he opened the door. Audrey looked out the window to see a man with glasses in a suit walking with what looked like an unhappy Lennox. Audrey never liked to judge because sometimes she was wrong, but she had a strong feeling she would not like him.

She patted Jazz hood. "Thanks for the lift, Jazz."

"No problem," he said as he rode deeper into the hangar.

Audrey turned to bump into the the man she just saw with Lennox beside her. "I'm sorry, sir," she said stammering. "It was-it was my fault."

The man didn't respond, pointed to her as he turned to Lennox. "Who is this?"

Audrey just widened her eyes. "I'm—well, I," she started to stammer again.

Lennox thankfully cut in. "This is Audrey Witwicky, sir, she is one of the first four that met the Autobots and is also Guardian of the Allspark," he introduced.

The man turned to him completely. "You're letting an unstable child on this base."

Audrey frowned at him. "Who said I was unstable?" she a bit sarcastically. "Because I seem pretty stable."

The man turned back to her. "I would watch your tone, young lady," he warned. "You don't know who you are dealing with."

Audrey glared at him as she balled up her fist. Lennox quickly stepped beside her, seeing her ball up her fist. "Audrey, go check if June is online," he said to Audrey. Audrey turned to him about to argue, but looked back at her with a glare. "That's an order," he said.

Audrey sighed. "Yes, sir," she said, almost defended. She climbed up the metal stairs.

She saw the level was filled with computers. She turned to the solider, who seemed to be arguing a computer screen. "Ms. Morris, please," he argued. "I need to put you up on the screen."

"No, not till I know what is going on," said a voice, Audrey knew now as June.

Audrey honestly felt sorry for the poor man, having to deal with the fourteen year old.

She placed her hand on his shoulder "I'll get her for you," she said to him. The man sighed and moved from the seat.

Audrey looked at the computer screen to see June sitting at her desk. June saw Audrey's face and sighed. "Oh, good maybe you can tell me what's going on," June said.

Audrey shook her head. "I have no idea."

June frowned. "That's funny because that other guy said the same thing and I told him I'm not going on the screen till I know what's going on."

Audrey folded her arms. "Well here's difference. I know he's lying and I'm not." June shook her head. Audrey sighed. "Look all I know something strange happened in Shanghai. That's all I could get out of Jazz."

June raised her eyebrow. "Jazz, wouldn't even tell you?" she asked. Audrey shook her head. June frowned. "Well, that's not good," she said. Audrey shook her head again. June sighed, seeing her friends point. "Alright, they can put me up."

Audrey sighed. "Thank you."

Audrey turned away from the screen as she nodded to the soldier. The soldier nodded back as he called down to Will as Audrey stood to the side, seeing General Morshower and June on the side screen, not looking like a silly musical loving teenager… she was so proud.

Will climbed up the stairs and faced the screen. "General?" he questioned, probably.

"Will," Morshower responded. "I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there."

Will nodded. "Yes, sir," he responded, hearing some disappointment. "We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief," he slightly turned to June. "We also believe that involve security reasons so we would you to be debriefed as well." June simply nodded. "Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots and as well speak to the Guardian of the Allspark."

"Proceed," the general answered as Optimus Prime started to transform. Audrey and many of the soldiers stared in awe as he did. Audrey had seen he do it many other times before but she couldn't never get over how beautiful it seemed, like it was an art something she would never get tired of.

"General," Optimus said, filling the room with his voice. "our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

Will nodded to a soldier and the soldier nodded back and started to play the recording.

**_"_****_The Fallen shall rise again."_**

Audrey felt an admit jolt of both and anger and fear that was not her own, but hid it very well.

June raised her eyebrow hearing the warning. "The fallen?" she asked in question.

Morshower frowned. "Meaning what," he asked as well as referring to June's remark.

Optimus shook his head. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with it's destruction."

"And the guardian of the Allspark?" the general asked.

"Sir," Audrey began to speak. "from what I've gotten from the Autobots and from the Allspark has: I didn't know anything of the fallen. If there was any in the Allspark with the 'fallen', I would never know."

"Excuse me!" yelled a familiar voice. Audrey looked to the side to see the same guy from before now climbing up the stairs. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" he questioned.

Will sighed as he turned back to the screen. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," he introduced to the general and June. "The President just appointed him liaison," Will rolled his eyes as he finished.

Morshower frowned. "Well, I guess. I didn't get the memo."

June folded her arms. "You and me both," she agreed, let some of true nature out.

"Forgive the interruption, General," he said as struggled to get across to where Lennox was standing next to Audrey, much to her displeasure. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done," he said as he glanced at Lennox, seeming to actually be his own option.

Audrey folded her arms. "You trying fighting a giant robots half your size," she murmured to herself, half hoping he heard.

"Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry," Galloway reminded Optimus.

Optimus pointed his finger to Galloway making an accusing way, making Galloway a little nervous. "We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Optimus said. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"And what about this young lady," he said as he pointed to Audrey. "Our own kind, who could have lived a normal life and if not you hadn't crash landed on earth. And now she has been made a weapon from your energy."

"Okay," Audrey said as she walked to Galloway. "Let's get this straight. I am not a weapon and their energy was in my body long before they came here and I use it to defend. And they might not have exactly seen our capacity for war but I have. I am not using that way."

Galloway glared at her. "Young lady, who are you," pointed to Optimus, "or him to judge what's best for us?"

Audrey face started to turn a little red, but stepped back avoiding hitting him.

Lennox looked at Galloway with much offense. "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years and Audrey has been well controlled in her abilities and is kept out of harm's way."

Epps, from down below responded as well. "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together," he mentioned as walked and stood near Optimus's leg.

Galloway looked down to face Epps. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

Epps frowned. "Don't tempt me," he quietly responded as he walked away.

"Easy," Optimus murmured to as Epps felt. He looked back to Audrey and gave a concerned look but Audrey waved it off basically saying she was fine.

"And the newest members of your team," Galloway continued on. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway," said Morshower, seeming to have enough of Galloway. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Yes," June started to speak. "I vetted it myself and judgment was fair due to them being out numbered, the agreement, as well as the nature the security of the Allspark fragment. As which your, our, government, made me in charge of."

Galloway nodded. "That very nice, Ms. Morris," he said. "Those are some big words for you."

June frowned, giving a glare that might have killed him four times over. "Make you point, Galloway," she responded bitterly.

"When our national security is at stake," Galloway said sourly. "no one is above reproach," June folded her arms, wishing she was there to hit him as he continued. "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

Audrey felt like she was in a lecture with one of her teachers, the problem was: she actually liked all of her teachers.

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion," Galloway continued to ramble as he turned to Optimus and pointed. "You! The Autobots!" They're here to hunt you," he then pointed to Audrey. "and what you've created!" Audrey balled up her fist as her eyes started to glow, struggling to hold back. "What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again'? It sounds to me like something's coming." Silence filled the room. They all had a bad feeling what Galloway really came for.

"So, let me ask," Galloway spoke again. "if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?" he finally asking his real question.

Audrey's eyes stopped glowing, not because she calmed down, but she was in shock, just as everybody else was.

Optimus looked at Galloway. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it," he stated calmly. Galloway nodded, but Optimus leaned close to him to look Galloway in the eye. "But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" Optimus asked.

Lennox looked to Optimus. "Good question," he murmured to Optimus as the general signed off.

Audrey frowned grabbed Galloway's shoulder; she was not going let him talk like that to anyone. "Are you crazy?!" Do you have any real reason to question their loyalty?"

Galloway turned to her a bit annoyed. "Miss Witwicky, did you see the mess in Shanghai," he asked. Audrey didn't answer. "Were you there?" he asked a bit smugger.

Audrey folded her arms. "No, I haven't seen and I wasn't there but neither have you," Galloway frowned. "You have your nose to stuck to high, to realize, what's what's."

Galloway glared at her. "Let me guess. You know," Audrey didn't say anything, but nodded. "You can defend them?" he asked sarcastically.

Audrey nodded again. "Yes, I know them."

Galloway chuckled. "Seeing a teenager defend giant aliens with large cannons. I want see how long you last." Audrey didn't answer.

She wasn't going to lie the jerk from capitol hill had a point. She was only 14; she had better chance of convincing a 5 year old than government office.

Galloway smirked. "I thought so," he said about to leave.

Audrey quickly stopped him again. "But you can't treat them or me like that. So what if they're different."

Galloway glared at her. "But what are they?" Audrey was about to respond but Galloway held out his hand to stop her. "Better question: What are you?! I'll tell you what you are; you are a weapon."

Audrey glared back. "I am not a weapon! I'm just different."

"But what are you?!" Audrey didn't answer. "I don't think any other human can do that and you're going to convince me you're not when you didn't even know what you are."

Audrey felt her eyes glow as well as tear started to come from her eyes. She wasn't a weapon, but what was she... she couldn't even answer that anymore. She turned away from Galloway, she wasn't let him see her cry.

"Watch your tone, Miss Witwicky," Galloway continued. "Or put you where weapons belong."

Yeah... she wasn't going that one lying down. Audrey balled up his fist quickly turned and punched Galloway in the face, causing him to follow back and breaking his nose. Her eyes were filled with tears as she screamed with anger. Will quickly over and held her by her waist while kicking and screaming. "You call anything else besides my name, won't have to worry about who goes where!" she yelled with tears falling from her eyes. "You stay away from me!

Will glared at Galloway as he struggled to hold Audrey back. "I would go," Galloway was about argue as he held his nose. "Now," he ordered. Galloway started speed walking down the stairs. Will looked at Audrey. "Audrey, calm down," he said in a gentle but firm voice.

Audrey still struggled under Will's grasp. "I'm not a weapon," she cried. "I'm not." Audrey got out of Will's grasp and pushed him away. "Get out away from me!"

"Audrey," Optimus spoke. She quickly turned him with anger in her eyes. Optimus only looked at her calm, understanding but stern eyes... optics. Audrey started to calm down. She shook her head and quickly ran off going down the stairs. Will was about to follow. "Leave her," said Optimus. Will stopped and looked to Optimus. "She prefers to recover her own."

Will looked confused. "Translation," said June still on the screen. Will turned to her. "Do not mess with a pissed teenage."

* * *

><p>Audrey sat in the floor in the middle of the medical bay with her knees to her chest and her head between them and cried. She knew running was wrong and locking the medical bay doors was wrong too, but at the moment she didn't care. She couldn't Galloway's words out of her head. She knew she wasn't a weapon, but what was she. She wasn't normal. She would often think it were easier to understand never had it, but thing is she doesn't regret having she just wants to know her place.<p>

Suddenly a loud bang at the door snapping her out of her own thoughts. "Whoever's in there, open the door," said a voice from the door.

Audrey knew it was Ratchet, but she wasn't going let him in unless it was emergency and by the sound of it wasn't an emergency it was more angry. "If it's not emergency, go away."

"How did you lock it?" Ratchet asked.

Audrey frowned. She really regretted locking the door but she was really apologizing right now. "How do you think?!" she snapped.

"Your acting like a sparkling," Ratchet snapped back.

"I don't care," she yelled back. "Just go-"

Audrey stopped as she grabbed her head as she felt pain. "Audrey? Audrey, can you answer me?" Audrey wanted to respond but she couldn't; it was like her mouth working. She continued to hold her head. "Audrey!" Ratchet yelled and banged on the door again. "Ironhide!" he called Ratchet. "Breakdown the door! Audrey's inside and she's not responding."

Audrey felt as if time was slowing down for her as did her body as laid down the last thing she heard was blast and the clang the now blasted door as her world went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Adio looked at what he saw as he held Femi in his arms. He looked up to see 7 *strange creatures stand before him in the distance towering him almost blocking the sun. "Speak creature," one spoke as he voiced boomed causing Adio to flinch as Femi whimpered in fear as she hid her head in Adio's chest. <em>

_"I do not understand their tongue," Femi whispered with fear in her voice._

_"I do," he said as he stood Femi tried to stop him but Adio shrugged her off as he stepped a little closer to the creatures. "My name is Adio," he said trying to remain calm and strong. "What is your reason here?" _

_"You speak out of turn," roared yelled one causing Adio to step back as Femi only look in fear._

_Adio stepped forward again. "You speak out of turn," he said. "You come to my homeland and speak as if it were yours. You answer me."_

_The one who accused looked like he was about to strike him, but one stopped him. He stepped up looked down at Adio. "Adio," Adio looked at him looking calm but nervous inside. "Show me your power." Adio raised his eyebrow. How could this creature know of his ability. "Show me," he said a bit more stern. Adio held out his hand and made his eyes and his hand glow._

_"He has the gift of the Allspark," another one said._

_"I do not understand," Adio said as he let his glow die down._

_"Adio," said one, who know Adio assumed to be the leader. "We are Primes, beings from our home called Cybertron ," he said. "I am Prima and we come searching for energy for our home."_

_Adio looked confused. "Energy?" he questioned._

_"Energy is what gives us and your life and power," another one spoke, "like your sun."_

_Adio glowed again this time in anger and defense causing Femi to widen her eyes in worry. "You come to my home to to take our sun!" he shouted in anger. "Take the life of my people!" _

_The one that yelled at him stepped forward. "You humans, don't deserve to live."_

_Adio glared at him. "One may not deserve to live but one always deserve to choose."_

_One glared at the other. "Megatronus, you speak out of turn," he spoke strictly. Megatronus said nothing to him but glared at him. The other on turned to Adio. "You have law to which we apply to," Adio raised his eyebrow as relaxed. "All life is precious, and any star system containing life must be spared."_

_Adio nodded. "You speak of me as the Allspark?" he asked. Prima nodded. Adio had no idea, who these cretures were but they were trying to protect their home as he was his. "If help me understand," Adio finally spoke to the seven. "I will help you understand."_

_One who looked younger looked to the strict one that stopped Megatronus. The strict one looked to Adio. "Why should we trust you?"_

_Femi grabbed Adio's hand. Femi looked to him, with wondering and understanding. Adio looked to them again. "Because their more to you than I can yet see. I want to see it."_

_Prima nodded. "Than to understand you must understand the wisdom of the Matrix."_

_"__Matrix?" Adio asked._

_The strict one looked to the younger one. "Vector," he said_

_Vector looked to him surprised. "Alpha," he responded._

_Alpha glared at Vector. "You will trust him as he trust us," Vector said nothing. "Watch over him." _

_Vector sighed and glared at Adio. Vector kneeled to Adio. Adio stepped back as Femi followed him. Vector sighed and held out his hand all balled up. "This is the Matrix of Leadership."_

_Adio nodded as Femi looked at him. "The Matrix of Leadership," Adio repeated._

* * *

><p>Audrey felt her world slowly return as she blinked open her eyes. "How's she?" said a voice Audrey seemed to recognize as Sideswipe.<p>

"Same as before she is not responding," said Ratchet.

"Are you sure?" Sideswipe asked. "She's not like us."

"You can work on her if you believe you can," Ratchet snapped.

"I was just saying," Sideswipe responded.

"Say another word and next time you end up in medical bay you won't talk at all," Ratchet snapped.

Audrey giggled a little as she sighed. "If you two could stop arguing," she said. "I could go back to sleep." Audrey sat up to see the relief on their faces. She grinned but it suddenly faded as she saw Ratchet's wrench her face. "Easy, I was joking," she said nervously, holding her hands up in surrender.

"You are lucky we don't harm humans, or next time you're in my medical bay it won't be so lucky," scolded Ratchet as waved his Ratchet in front of her. Audrey quickly nodded. Ratchet sighed as he walked to the computer. "I swear you're trying to offline me."

Audrey smirked, realizing Ratchet was so angry. "Oh, you softie," Audrey taunted. "You were worried about me."

Jolt, who was in the corner working on something chuckled silently. Sideswipe snickered. "Worried? Ha! He was worried his aft off."

Audrey winced as she heard a clang as Sideswipe groaned. Ratchet went to the back to the computer. "Watch it, Sideswipe," Ratchet warned.

Audrey sighed and shook her head, but quickly grabbed her head as it hurt. "Hey, doc," she said as she groaned. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Ratchet turned to her. "For some reason, it seem the Allspark's energy in your body traveled to your mind carrying all your energy with it," Ratchet paused, which made Audrey feel uneasy. "And seemed to create strange waves."

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "What strange waves?"

"Voice waves," said Jolt, softly but loud enough to hear. "It was the Allspark talking to someone."

Audrey looked nervously as a face paled. The Allspark was talking to someone. Was it Adio? Was he trying to talk to her? And why was he showing her this?"

Ratchet stared at her Audrey. "Audrey?" Audrey snapped out of her trance and turned to Ratchet. "You are alright?"

Audrey slowly nodded. "Yeah," she sighed as she looked down. "This just proved his point."

Sideswipe waved it off. "Forget about that aft! He's nothing but trouble," he said encouragingly. "Beside the it was worth it to see his face."

Audrey gave a quick smile and turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet," Ratchet turned to her as he scanned her. "You're old," she said.

Sideswipe snickered again. Ratchet glared at Sideswipe causing him to stop. "Why," asked Ratchet, trying to read the scans over.

Audrey thought of how to word it. "Were there others before you guys came here?"

Ratchet thought for a minute. "From what history I know and experienced we might have, but like you and Optimus said all history was lost with Allspark."

Audrey thought for a minute. "No history of Adio," she whispered. She did needed to know more. She needed to talk to Adio. Ratchet looked at him, but before he could respond her comment. She quickly jumped down from where she was laying. "Gotta go Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jolt, thanks, bye," she said as she ran out.

Jolt looked confused. "Even for a human that was strange."

And that was one thing Ratchet and Sideswipe could agree. That something was not right with her.

* * *

><p>June was never one to like stressful situation, normally she would just watch a musical or listen the soundtrack, but this was different. June laid on her bed. Her once filled with musical posters and a computer was now filled with musical posters and <em>three <em>computers. What was happening to the Autobots, N.E.S.T and Audrey scared her. The government thinking about getting rid of N.E.S.T and the Autobots Audrey and her visions she was now forced to keep. Now the Fallen? What did this all mean?

Suddenly a beep snapped her out of her trance. June sat up and walked to her computer and sat in her chair. She looked at the screen on the right to say '**Energon reading in the Allspark chamber**.' June raised her eyebrow. She quickly placed on her headphones with the mic attached. "Hello, this is Deep Sea 13. Do you hear me?" she said as she spoke into the mic.

"This is Black Hawk, what is it Deep Sea 13?" asked the voice in the speaker.

"I've got an energon reading in the Allspark chamber," June said as she tried to get into the cameras.

"Copy, sending a group their now," said the voice.

June sighed as she finally got in. Her eyes widened eyes as her eyes couldn't believe it. The case holding the Allspark and the Allspark was gone. "Jesus Christ!" she yelled. "Black Hawk, do you see what I see?" she yelled in anger as say men enter the room.

"We see," he said.

June groaned. "Then find it! We've got trouble. Shut down the whole damn base!" she yelled as she tried to get into the other cameras. June typed as fast as she could. She sighed. "Okay think," she said to herself. "Where they hell did they go if the cube is gone?" June eye widened again. "You hide in place sight!" She looked to the camera and yelled into the speaker. "It's in the room! Do you hear me?! Open fire! IT'S IN THE ROOM!" she yelled at the top her lungs. All she heard was gun shots and yelling. "Black Hawk, do you copy?!" No answer just yelling. "Black Hawk?!"

"Deep Sea 13," he responded. "We are under attack! We are under attack!"

"Status," she said as struggled to get all of the cameras.

"The Decpticon escaped. There is one firing outside," he said.

June typed again trying to get into the weapon's system. "I'm getting into the weapon's system. She looked at the screen to see a cat like Decpticon on the screen. "Here, kitty," she whispered as she used her joystick to fire as she started firing at the Decpticon only to fir another shot before to it destroyed the weapon.

"Black Hawk, this is Deep Sea 13, did I hit it?" she asked.

There was pause causing tension that filled the air. "Shoot missed," she groaned as slammed the joystick. "Decpticons gone and so is the Allspark."

June sighed as laid back in the chair. She heard another beep revealing to be her email. June opened it it see only one sentence. **"Nice try, human." **June sighed in anger. "Son of bitches, knew," she whispered. She maybe 14 but one beats her at her game.

"Deep Sea13," spoke the voice again as June laid her hands on her face. "What now?"

June sighed defeated. "Get me Optimus, Morshower, Lennox, anybody but Galloway." June sighed. This day just went from bad to worse.

"June, this Lennox," said Lennox. June didn't answer right away feeling defeated. "June?"

June sighed again. "Nothing but trouble," June paused and sucked it up. "The Allspark's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there are 13 primes but I'm going with 7 okay. I'm a transfan but I'm not that big a fan. So there. If you have complain s abou that be nice other wise hope you enjoy.**


	3. Seeking Help

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Seeking Help_**

Audrey was never patient no matter what the situation was. "Come on," she groaned as she sat on the floor in quite hallway. "Adio, please talk to me," she whispered in begging voice. She closed her eyes but nothing but the symbols in her head. She opened her eyes and groaned. "Nothing," she sighed. Audrey sighed as she ran her hand through hair. Audrey smiled. "I got it," she said as she soon decided to stand on her head. Audrey closed her eyes again. "Please," she whispered. The symbols only came again. Audrey groaned again.

"What are you going," said a gruff voice.

Audrey opened her eyes to see an "upside down" Ironhide. Audrey laughed nervously. "Let the blood… blood pressure go to my head," she said as she lowered herself to the ground.

Ironhide rolled his optics. "You're acting like sparkling," he grumbled.

Audrey glared at him. "And your old mech," Audrey replied back.

Ironhide quickly loaded his cannon and aimed it at her. "You know I can shot you," he growled.

Audrey smirked as she let your eyes glow as did her hands. "So can I," she taunted. "And I've had lessons on not to miss."

Ironhide glared at her while and she did the same. He finally chuckled lowered his cannon and Audrey did the same but she didn't chuckle she just smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he said.

Audrey nodded as let her glowing die down and lowered her hand. "I have feeling you didn't come just to do that," she said.

Ironhide nodded. "Prime wants to see you."

Audrey groaned and followed her arms. She knew Optimus meant well and was like teacher to her, but she didn't want to talk about what happened. It was her problem not his. "If he wants to talk about what happened, it's not going to happen."

Ironhide groaned. "You really are acting like a sparkling," Audrey only glared at him. "But it's not about that."

Audrey slowly unfolded her arms. "Then what is it about?"

Ironhide just groaned as he started to walk away. "Just follow me."

Audrey groaned but got up and started to follow Ironhide walking down the hallway and she had a feeling she would not like what the talk would be about.

* * *

><p>Audrey followed Ironhide to the Autobot hangar. "I've got her," said Ironhide as the door closed behind the two.<p>

Most of the Autobots even Bumblebee, who probably just got back, were in the room and to her surprise so was Lennox and so was June on the computer. Before Audrey could say anything, Optimus walked over to her towering her, which was pretty obvious.

"Audrey," he said. "We would like your help," he said.

Audrey raised her eyebrow as she folded her arms. "What can I do?"

Lennox stepped in. "You might wanna ask June," he said as he gestured his head toward the computer screen.

Audrey turned to the computer screen as June quickly turned her head to the side. Audrey had say that once when June lost a silly bet. She knew that look as defeat. "June," she started. "What happened?"

June sighed, still not looking down. "I screwed up."

"Oh she screwed up bad," said a voice, Audrey knew as Skid or Mudflap.

She couldn't tell the difference if she wasn't looking, being twins and all. Both were loyal Autobots, but took how humans act and talk to a horrible level. She often wondered how they acted like on Cybertron. But either Earth or Cybertron their attitude came off as completely annoying especially at this point and was of no help to her and the same could go for June, who was obvious in no mood for it.

"Ain't seen nothin worse," said Skips.

Audrey turned to them with a glare. "I have already punched a liaison, who is with National Security. I'm not going to hesitate to beat one of you are the both you," she said as she let her eyes glow a little. "So zip it."

Skids and Mudflap waved their hands in surrender. "Alright, we cool. We cool," they said.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she let her glow die down as she turned back June, who did look defeated. June frowned. "They took it," she said, softly.

Audrey frowned back. She did not like this. She could hardly remember the last time she looked this upset or defeated. "Who took it?" June didn't answer.

Lennox looked impatient and Optimus looked indifferent, but the Autobots looked confused and a bit impatient. Jazz walked over kneeled down to the screen. "Alright June, spill it," he said. June didn't answer. "June," he urged.

June frowned. "The Decpticons took the Allspark fragment," she yelled in fury.

The hangar was soon filled with chattering form the Autobots and Optimus, Audrey and Lennox trying to calm it down. June's face soon turned red. "Alright! Quiet!" she yelled as they all started to calm down.

Audrey sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, you sure it was them?" June raised her eyebrow at the question. Audrey quickly waved it off. "Okay, yeah, answered that one myself."

Optimus looked to June on the screen. "June," Optimus started to ask June. "Do you know how they received the knowledge of the Allspark's location ?"

June folded her arms. "Yeah, you can thank our friendly neighborhood liaison," she said with anger.

Lennox raised his eyebrow. "Wait, Galloway, told them?" he asked confusion.

Ironhide growled as loaded his cannon. "I knew something was wrong with him!"

Audrey turned to Ironhide. "Wait a minute, I hate that ass suit too, but he's no traitor, not on purpose anyway." Ironhide growled as lowered his cannons.

"Yeah and that's what I meant too," said June. "When he was talking to you guys, he revealed it all."

The Autobots stared chatting again. Sideswipe groaned. "I knew shouldn't have given the humans the Allspark. And now they lost it," said.

"Hey!" said Audrey, June, and Lennox in unison.

"Well it is," responded Sideswipe.

Audrey knew Sideswipe had a bigmouth, but had a good heart, skilled abilities, huge confidence and a good point. We did lose the Allspark, but she knew the government would do something switch it around.

Jazz glared at him. "Ain't her fault that Decpticon found it," he said sternly. Sideswipe glared at back getting ready to fight each other.

Sideswipe wasn't all that trusting to humans, people would have to earn it. He learned to trust Audrey, Lennox, and the other soldiers but not June. And to and Audrey that wasn't a good. So if he ever insulted June he had to deal with Audrey or Jazz. And Jazz more likely to fight him.

Arcee, one of the female Autobot, broke the two up. "It does not matter who lost it. What matters is why the Decpticons want it." The two bots glared at each before they backed off each other. Arcee looked to Audrey. "Has the Allspark fragment talked to you?"

Audrey shook her head. "Nope, ask Ratchet, Jolt or June cause it hasn't talked to me since it went into Megatron's chest." Audrey sighed. "Listen, all we have to do is make sure Galloway doesn't get all the details." Lennox scratched the back of his head as June rested her head in her hands. Audrey glared a little. "Please tell me he doesn't know every detail."

Lennox frowned. "He is the liaison of the president," Audrey glared harder as she sighed. "I wouldn't have given him anything but I can't withhold that information," he stated.

June folded her arms. "The suit took my computers and all my information," she growled. "No one takes my computer."

Audrey looked at Lennox and Optimus. "Guys, we have to do something. Galloway's going to use this against the Autobots."

Before Lennox could respond, the door opened revealed Epps coming and he was pissed. "Man, take my gun," he said as he gave Lennox his gun.

Lennox sighed as he grabbed it. "Let me guess, Galloway."

Epps nodded. "He wants you, man and if he says one more word; I'm going to shoot his ass."

Ironhide loaded his cannon again. "That makes two of us," he growled.

Optimus glared at Ironhide. "We don't harm humans," he warned him.

June smirked. "Are you sure he's human?" asked June as Ironhide nodded.

Optimus stared down at her giving her a 'you're-not-helping,' look as June just shrugged innocently. Lennox sighed as he turned to Epps. "I'll talk to him," he said as he followed Epps out as Epps muttered something. He turned back to them. "We'll figure out something." He exited the hangar leaving even more worried teenagers and Autobots.

* * *

><p>Moonracer, another female Autobot, looked to Optimus. "Optimus," Optimus turned to her. "I trust major Lennox, but we must do something."<p>

Bumblebee, who was pretty quiet for most of it, finally spoke "**We can't sit and do nothing**_," _said the radio clip.

Optimus sighed. Audrey saw the look on his face- faceplate- whatever. He looked worried, tired, and lost. He turned to his group. "We must seek help from someone to convince the government to continue their faith in us."

"Then we can't rely on Audrey," said Jolt bluntly.

Arcee folded her arms and glared at Jolt. "Explain," she stated with offense in her voice.

Jolt's expression changed from though filled to fear and shy again, wondering if he was out place. Audrey raised her hand and waved off seeing Jolt's and Arcee's expressions. "No, he's right," she said, but she folded her "I wish he wasn't so blunt about it but he's right." She stated "I am fourteen and I have the Allspark's energy," Audrey sighed. "I'm not fully human. They'll say I'm defending you because I'm like you. They're not going to listen or give me the time of day."

Optimus looked to Audrey and Audrey saw him but she quickly looked away and down. She knew he knew something was wrong with her but she also knew he knew she wasn't going to say anything to him about it at least for now

"Well," said June as Optimus turned back to her. "That means I'm out."

"Of course, you can," said Ratchet. "You guarded it."

June rested her head on her hand. "Against my will," she stated dryly. "Don't get me wrong. I would do it if you asked. But I'm 14 years old too and I'm a hacker."

Ironhide folded his arm. "And?" he asked.

June frowned at him. "It's illegal. They are not going to trust a teenager and a criminal."

Ironhide groaned. "We're running out options, Prime," he stated.

Optimus thought. "Samuel is an asset," he said.

_"_**I have a bad feeling about this**_," _said Bumblebee's clip.

Audrey glared at Bumblebee. "That's some faith you have in your friend," she scolded a bit. Bee just shrugged. Audrey knew where he was coming from though. Sam could be difficult especially wanting this normal life thing.

June rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm sure that's not the best choice," she said hesitating.

Audrey turned to her. "And again thanks for the faith." June shrugged as she waved it off.

Ratchet looked to Optimus. "Optimus, are sure the boy is the only option?"

Optimus sighed. "I have faith in him, I will speak to Sam."

Audrey shrugged. "I'll go with you. He is stubborn. I could try and help ease it out," she suggested.

Optimus nodded to her. "I would appreciate it."

Audrey smiled as patted Bumblebee's leg. "Alright, Bee, you gonna help me out?"

Bumblebee transformed into car as let his radio. "**Anytime, anytime**_," _said the radio clip.

Audrey nodded as she heard Optimus dismissed the Autobots, but before she could open the car door. Optimus stopped me.

"Audrey is there something wrong," asked Optimus looking down at her.

Audrey shrugged. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." And she wasn't lying. She had a lot to think about, but she wasn't going to tell Optimus but by the look of Optimus, he wasn't really buying it. Audrey folded her arms. "Look if you still don't believe me, fine. You can talk to me after we talk to my brother, alright?!" Audrey snapped.

Optimus hesitated but nodded. "If that is what you wish I will, but I hope you will," said Optimus as he left.

Audrey sighed as she angrily opened the door. She sat in the front seat and slammed the door. Audrey rested her face in her hands. Suddenly the radio can to life. "_**You had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around**," _Bumblebee played on his radio clip.

Audrey glared at the radio. "Bee, if this you method of cheering up, it's not working. So shit off before I shock you."

"**Okay, okay take it easy**_," _Bumblebee responded with another clip. Audrey secretly smiled, but said nothing as Bumblebee drove out the out of the hangar.

* * *

><p>"June, are you sure he's in there?" Audrey asked as talked into her cellphone. Audrey looked at the frat house filled girls and boys coming and leaving both drunk and stable.<p>

"_Okay, I've never tracked anybody before and doing this based on what Jolt told me, but I am sure Sam is in there," _she said over the phone.

Audrey nodded as she couldn't turn away from it. "Yeah, okay thanks."

"_No problem," _June said as she hung up.

Audrey sighed. "Well, this is great," she groaned as she hit the seat.

"**Well,**" the radio said coming to life. "**Get your butt in there**."

Audrey glared at the radio. "Yeah, no. I'm again fourteen. I'm not going into a frat house filled with drunken guys. No," she said quickly as she shook her head. Bumblebee started playing chicken sounds from the radio. "Call me chicken all you want, smart mouth, but I am not going in there and besides. If I get caught and I go to campus security and I don't have licenses. Got explain that."

"**Alright, little lady-buckle up,**" said the radio as the engine started to sound and Bumblebee buckled her in

Audrey looked at the radio nervously. "Bee, what are you—" before she could finish Bumblebee started to speed forward. Audrey squealed and closed her as he did. Suddenly the car stopped causing her to jerk forward. Audrey opened her eyes as the car alarm went off as some guy started yelling "Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro?!"

Audrey glared at the radio. "Very funny, Bee," she said dryly. "Remind me to shock you." Audrey shook her head as she looked up to see a frantic Sam running out of the building.

Sam ran to the window, more pissed than frantic. "What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"**Huston, we have a problem**," said the radio clip.

Audrey raised her hands in surrender. "For the record driving into the bush and the car alarm was not my idea," she quickly admitted.

"**Traitor**," said the radio clip.

Audrey glared back you started it. "You brought it on yourself."

"Answer the question!" yelled Sam.

Audrey sighed. "Sam, we need to talk," she whispered urgently.

Before Sam could answer, two guys from the party interrupted. "Freshman! Is that your car in the bushes?" yelled the one in the white shirt.

Sam quickly shook his head as he turned to him, trying to come the guy down as Audrey popped her head out. "No, it's my friend of mine; he went to get you a tighter shirt."

"There is no tighter shirt, we checked," the short guy said and fist bumped his friend. "Now how about I park my shoe in your ass?!" he yelled.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Sam countered.

Audrey groaned as she hit the side of the car seeing the guys were really about to fight. "Get in the car," she urged.

Sam quickly opened the door as Audrey climbed into the back. As soon as Sam, got in a strange looking guy walked up to the driver's window. "Bro, you have a ride, why you holding out on us?"

Sam didn't even look at him as he buckled his seat belt. "I've only know you for seventeen hours."

The guy looked in the back to see Audrey as she waved nervously. "Who's the chick?"

"She's my sister, Audrey," Sam said.

The guy smiled at her. "Leo Spitz," he said.

Audrey waved and gave a fake smile. "Hi, you're creepy and no longer want to talk to you."

Leo was speechless as he left but suddenly a girl with blonde came to the passenger's window. "I love Camaros," she said slyly.

Sam turned recognizing the girl. Sam groaned. "Oh, I can't do this right, now."

The girl opened the passenger door anyway and came in and sat as Sam sighed in annoyance. "Don't be a wimp," she said as she closed the door.

Audrey glared, not liking the look of this. "Sam?"

Sam turned to Audrey. "Listen, I can't deal with this right. She's coming. Alice, this is Audrey. Audrey, this is Alice," he said as he started to drive

Alice glared at Audrey as Audrey glared. "Cute little girl, need a bottle?" she said snobby.

Audrey gave a fake smile. "And your nice hoe. Do you need a pimp?" said as fake innocent as possible.

Sam groaned. "Audrey," he warned.

Audrey groaned as they drove away from the college. "This is going to be a long drive."

* * *

><p>To Audrey, it felt like hours as they drove down the road. She knew Bumblebee was really driving, so she had no idea what he was doing, but listening Alice try and flirt was Sam was torture enough and seeing Sam fall for it was worse.<p>

"My first car was my dad's 92 Z28," said Alice as batted her eyelashes at Sam.

"Yeah?" said Sam struggling not to pay attention as he "drove," the car.

Alice giggled. "The roar of the engine, it just tickles me," she said as she smiled and lifted her short dress even more."

"Girlfriend," Audrey coughed. Alice turned and glared. Audrey shrugged innocently. "Cold," she whispered, sweetly.

Sam nodded. "We shouldn't stare- I mean share stories with each other at all," Sam stuttered.

Audrey covered her face with her hand. "Oh sweet God," she whispered.

Alice turned back to Sam smiled. "Come on, Sam. Just one side," she said slyly.

Audrey had to give her on thing she was bold, whore bold, but bold. "Hello," she shouted. "Teenager in the back seat here."

"Take a nap," growled Alice.

Audrey felt her eyes glow but she held it back if she didn't she would probably give this girl a personal dirt nap.

"**_Your cheatin' heart_**," the radio sang all of suddenly. Audrey smiled. Sam quickly hit the radio, but it quickly changed to the Jaw's theme. Audrey started laugh silently as covered her mouth to hold it in.

"Don't. Don't," Sam said begging but angry at the same as hit the radio over and over again.

But Audrey Bee wasn't going to and she was so happy he didn't. "**_She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky,_**" sang the radio.

Alice looked at the radio funny. "Is your radio broken?" she asked.

Sam quickly shook his head. "No, my concentration is," he said as hit the radio one more time.

Alice giggled as she got closer to Sam. "We're not cheating, not yet."

Audrey's face turned red with anger. She did not just say that! "Okay, that's it," Audrey stated. "Okay, get and go to the corner with that crap!" she yelled losing her patience.

Alice was about to respond, bust suddenly the seat jerked back and forth making her stop. She looked at Sam with a confused and annoyed expression. "Something wrong here?" she asked. And with those words, the seat instantly moved forward and slammed her head in the console. Audrey couldn't longer hide the laughter as she laughed her head off as Bumblebee played "_Brick House_," Alice groaned as she looked up at Sam in a bit of anger as Sam screamed in shock. "Ow," she growled.

Audrey continued to laugh as Sam struggled to control the chaos. "I don't know what to tell you this car has a lot of—" but before he could finish spraying some yellow liquid.

Audrey squealed as she tried to avoid the yellow goo. She had no idea what it was but she had a feeling she didn't want to know. Soon Alice's face was covered in it as the spraying stopped.

Sam quickly saw this. "I've got wet wipes, Hold on" he said as opened the door to get it and Alice quickly did the same as, Audrey could hear him mutter as she climbed in the driver's sink, 'Damn car.'

Alice was cleaned up, but quickly left as soon as she was. "I'm so sorry," he said Sam. Sam quickly turned to Audrey and Bumblebee. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

Audrey folded her arms. "What are you doing with her?" she countered.

Sam sighed. "I wasn't cheating with her or anybody." Audrey didn't answers but she scoffed. Sam groaned. He was not in the mood for this. "What you two doing here?"

Audrey sighed. "Optimus wants to see you," she said.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Ask him!" Audrey snapped. Sam didn't say anything. His sister had never really snapped. She gotten angry scolded and yelled at him but never snapped. "Please, Sam," she begged. "We need help." Sam thought for a minute then groaned as opened the driver. Audrey quickly climbed to the passenger's seat. Sam sat in the driver's seat and slammed the door. "You know you shouldn't have called her a hoe."

Audrey smirked as they started to drive. "I regret nothing," she said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know I'm late. I've been busy. I hope you like it. I'm going to finish my other stories. So check the them out. And check out my new story: _A Reporter's Journey_. Have a nice day.**


	4. Secrets

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Secrets_**

As morning rolled in, the car ride was pretty silent. Sam was still a little mad at Bumblebee and Audrey for what they did and Audrey was not going to fight with Sam about it cause she was way too happy about what happened to Alice. Finally the Bumblebee stopped at a cemetery. Audrey raised an eyebrow, why did Optimus have to choose place like this.

Sam was the first to get out of the car. Audrey quickly followed. Sam and walked over to a standing Optimus. "You won't give one day, huh?" Sam started to ask with an attitude. Audrey turned and glared at him, but he ignored her. "You won't give me one day in college?"

"Sam," Audrey whispered in a warning tone. She knew Sam wasn't happy but he wasn't going to take it out on Optimus… like she did. Sam glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Optimus apologized. "but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

Sam looked generally shocked. He looked to Audrey, who just nodded. Sam looked back at Optimus. "Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asked.

Optimus nodded. "We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet," Optimus looked in a bit of sadness. "Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

Sam shook his head. "I can't," He sighed. "Why can't you ask Audrey or June," he suggested.

Audrey turned to Sam. "I can't. We're teenagers and June is a technically a criminal and I'm the guardian of the Allspark, they're energy. They won't listen."

Sam sighed as he rand his hand through his hair and looked back to Optimus. "This isn't my war," Sam firmly stated. Audrey glared at him. How could he say that? She couldn't understand it. Why was he like this?

"Not yet," said Optimus. "but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron," Optimus spoke in a voice with sadness. "Whole generations lost."

Audrey felt her body tense up. She had once seen Cybertron in her dreams. She saw everything: the happiness, the deaths, and some much sadness and sacrifice. She never wanted to see that happen to her home again. Sam lowered his head and sighed. "Sam," Audrey whispered. Sam looked at Audrey. He didn't see the tough and cocky teenager. He saw his little sister that uses to follow him around; asking for help with everything. "Sam, please," she begged.

Sam sighed as he shook his head and looked back at Optimus. "I know," he started. "and I want to help, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed. I'm sorry. I… really am." Sam started to walk away not even looking at his shocked and disappointed sister.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," Optimus said to Sam as Sam walked away.

Sam turned back as he continued to walk away. "You're Optimus Prime. You' don't need me," Sam stated.

Optimus looked away seeing Sam wasn't going to help. "We do, more than you know," he said softly.

Audrey turned and followed her walking brother. "So that it?!" she yelled at Sam.

"Yeah, that's it," he responded as he continued to walk.

Audrey grabbed his wrist causing him to stop. "You're going to leave them not even help after all they did!" she shouted.

Sam turned around causing her to let go of him. "I can't help them! I want a normal life at least I deserve that."

Audrey frowned. "Oh, and I don't," she shouted back. Sam didn't answer. "I have visions of the past of Cybertron; I still don't understand and keep me up at night sometimes. I have to hold down my emotions of anger and sadness because I might cause blackout or I might be so angry and I punch someone so hard that they might not wake for weeks," she said. He still didn't answer. Audrey pointed at him. "Your life is normal, mine is not, but I still trying to help!

Sam frowned. "Well, I'm not you," he snapped. "They were fine without us and they'll be fine again."

Audrey frowned as she felt her eyes glow. "Well, listen close. They are are our friends and that makes them our family! So when you turn your back on them, you do it on me and the people in the world they are trying protect!"

"And you're telling me what to do!" Sam yelled back.

Audrey threw her arms down in anger. "Maybe, I might as well your acting like your five!"

"You don't even know who you are?!" Sam yelled. Audrey was silent as she looked at him in shock. "And I don't know who you are?! And till you know get off my back!"

Audrey looked hurt and shocked as tears poured from glowing eyes. She never thought he would say that, but she was wrong. "If… my own brother won't help us… then who will?" she said with sadness and shame in her voice. She turned away from Sam as she sodded silently.

Sam sighed, realizing what he just said to his little sister. "Audrey," he said softly.

Audrey didn't turn to face him, but she balled up her fist. "Just go back to your college and leave me alone," she growled. Sam touched her shoulder. She quickly slapped his hand away and back away from him and made her fist glow. "DON'T TALK TO ME!" she yelled at the top her lungs. "JUST LEAVE!"

Sam looked shocked but shook his head and got into the driver's seat of the car and it drove off. Audrey sobbed as her fists' glow started to die down. "I am sorry, Audrey," said Optimus.

She looked up and him as she wiped her eyes. "No, I'm sorry, he wouldn't help."

Optimus said nothing but sighed. "Audrey, I need to speak with you," he said.

Audrey shrugged and dryly chuckled. "I have nowhere else to go. I'm all ears." Optimus didn't say anything at first. She didn't like it. "Optimus, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

* * *

><p>After the talk with Optimus, Audrey felt… uneasy about everything. She decided to stay in a motel for the night. She passed herself as a runaway teenager and she was glad the guy at the counter didn't care. She looked out the window. Everything seemed to change. She felt even from herself. Suddenly her mind started to slow down and her breathing slow and before her world went black she whispered the only name she thought of. "Adio."<p>

_Adio walked across the desert sand as walked to where the Primes hide. For a month, Vector had taught him and his ability and Adio taught them of his world. Adio seemed to have found strong bond between Vector, as a teacher and a friend, but not all accepted it. Adio looked around the corner to see Vector being pinned against the Megatronus against the stone wall. "You are fool," he growled._

_"__Speak against me, you speak against us all," Vector responded._

_"__Then you all are fools," he said. Vector didn't struggle or say anything back. "We are Primes and we waste it on them. These fleshlings aren't worth our time. You are young, don't be them. Let us take their sun, you do is give me the Matrix," he ordered._

_Adio remained silent as he watch but let his hand glow; ready for might be said._

_"__We are not gods among these people or any other," said Vector, calm but stern. "We are leaders. We teach and we learn. And fleshing you want gone is the guardian of the Allspark," Megatronus growled, but Vector never filched. "Yes, I am young, but I will not be them, but I also won't be you."_

_Megatronus balled up his fist ready to hit him. "Megatronus!" yelled a voice. He turned to see it was Alpha. "I want to speak with you." _

_Megatronus growled as he let go Vector and brushed past Alpha. Vector looked at Alpha. "Do I owe you thanks?" he asked, though t Vector it sounded a bit playful._

_"__No," answered Alpha. "Now, teach your student, viewing you around the corner," he said as he walked away. _

_Adio looked shocked as Vector to him and past him. "Come," he simply said._

_Adio started to follow. "He saw me," Adio said in questioning voice._

_"__I saw you," Vector said as he continued to walk. Adio only chuckled in response. _

_Hours passed, Adio looked at distant hills only seeing the endless desert. Vector looked down at him. "You hesitate."_

_Adio looked up. "Hmm, what leads you to this," he asked._

_Vector kneels down to his level. "I have seen what the Allspark can do and guardian can do half that. What you do when I teach, is not close it." Adio didn't answer. "In order to teach, I must know you and I know you do not hesitate without a reason. Why?"_

_Adio sighed as he sat on the sand and looked back at the distance. "There used to be a tribe down this path," Adio started. My father and I would journey to the tribe every three moons. I had two friends a girl and boy and was children of the chief. A years went, he became more mad as we visited. The chief was no longer himself. He go an enemy village to burn down his own tribe," Adio said._

_Vector nodded. "I assume you knew of your ability."_

_Adio nodded. "Since the day, I meet them, but I hid it," he admitted. "My father, I, and our warriors went to help it. We rescued most of the people. My father fought him, but lost and he hurt very badly. I followed him. He then held his own daughter with a knife to her neck and threatened to kill her. I could no longer hide. She could not die by his hand. I used my ability," Adio stopped._

_"__You killed him," Vector said finishing the response._

_"__His body burnt like as if fire touched him, his daughter thanked me but his son saw me do this and could never forgive me and lost my friend," Adio finished. _

_Vector looked to him, in curiosity. "The girl and the boy?"_

_Adio sighed. "One is my wife, Femi and the other member of my tribe Anpu ever since that day I never wanted to use my ability again, but it never left. I was a leader but no longer a warrior because I hesitate to fight. I hesitate because don't want be what I was that day. I don't even know I am."_

_Vector sighed. "You let your past blind you," he said bluntly. Adio looked at him in anger. "You must let go of that and change or you will lose others and yourself." Adio said nothing. Vector stood. "We are done today, meet us tomorrow." Vector walked away leaving Adio there._

_Adio went back his tribe to a meeting Anpu held. "You let the creatures walk on our land!" he yelled at Adio. "You are leading us to death."_

_Adio looked at him. "They protect us. They have not lead us to harm and will not harm them till they attack."_

_Anpu walked to him. "Then what did my father do to you?" he asked._

_Adio frowned and slapped Anpu across the face. The people gasped. Anpu then anger grabbed Adio's throat. Femi ran to them and broke them away. "Stop i! Stop!" she yelled pulling Anpu and away from a gasping Adio. "He saved are people from that mad man."_

_"__He was you father," he snapped._

_"__He lost that name when he held the knife to my throat and burned our own home," sh responded._

_Anpu frowned. Femi frowned back and then went to help Adio up. Anpu turned to the people. "Your leader with kill us with his curse and these creatures. We don't even know what he is," Adio looked at him with guilt and anger but Femi looked at him with shame. The people said nothing but no one agreed with him. "I will show! I show you he is no leader!" Anpu yelled. Anpu soon ran off in the desert and all they did was watch him disappear._

Audrey suddenly heard a ringing as she started to return to her world. She opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. Audrey sighed. "Adio, why are telling me this," she whispered to herself. She was on the ground, great. The ringing continued. Audrey looked next to her to see her cellphone ringing. Audrey sat up and answered it. "Hello," she asked.

"_Audrey, it's me_," said June from the other side of the phone.

Audrey smiled. "Hey June, what's up?" she asked.

June sighed. "_Audrey, I know about what you and Optimus talked about,"_ she said. Audrey smile quickly fell and felt sick in the stomach. _"I was trying to see where you were and I accidentally hacked into the audio speaker on your phone and I heard."_

Audrey sighed as she got up and sat on the bed. "Then you know you can't tell anybody," he said.

_"__Are you crazy?!" _June snapped. _" No, you're not you are stupid! You can't hide this. The visions fine, but this could get you killed!"_

Audrey groaned. "And this could get the Autobots gone and everyone is trouble."

June sighed. "_For a girl who hates secrets, you love keeping them. Well news flash: I hate them too."_

Audrey didn't want to fight with June. She already hurt her relationship with Sam. She wasn't about to do it with June. "June, listen to me. You can't tell anyone. I'm scared but please, don't tell."

June groaned. "_Fine," _ she said with sadness _ but when you get yourself killed you won't find me cry. I won't see a tear," _Audrey knew she was angry but she could here June holding back tears. _"I have to try and find the shard. Watch yourself." _ June hung up.

Audrey dropped her phone on the bed. She covered her hands over her face and cried. She hated herself. She so scared almost like the day her in Mission City or when she was tortured by Sector 7. Someday she hated the Allspark for giving her this pain, questioning who she was, ruining her life and giving her this power. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I went pretty deep for this and for a 14 year old. Picture, having powers you need to use to help, people and yourself questioning who you are because of it, having to do certain things to keep it at bay,and having to hold secrets that could hurt you, that is deep. Hey, having powers isn't all that great. I wanted to show but the good and the bad. If it's a little too deep let me know what you think. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it! Let know what you think!**


End file.
